


McDanno Lyrics Picspam: "Fools" by Troye Sivan

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Graphics [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Lyrics Picspam, M/M, Photoset, Picspam, Ship Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A McDanno picspam featuring lyrics from "Fools" by Troye Sivan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All screencaps are from screencapped.net.  
> All effects are from Pixlr.
> 
> I was inspired by a McDanno video I saw on Youtube that was set to this song. You can check out the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5c5RTAhJuI

McDanno Lyrics Picspam: "Fools" by Troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/151419788580/mcdanno-lyrics-picspam-fools-by-troye-sivan


End file.
